


Teddy Bear Hugs

by theholidayclub



Series: daddy!Javid [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholidayclub/pseuds/theholidayclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's late night musings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> what a dumb title I'm so sorry

Having a baby around reminded Jack a lot of the boy’s home he’d spent a good chunk of his childhood in. There was a lot of tiptoeing around and staying quiet, just like when he was making sure the younger children (or Kloppman, the elderly man who ran the place) weren’t disturbed. In the moments when she was awake, wailing at the top of her lungs and proving she was every bit of Davey’s daughter despite the missing biological link, he had flashbacks of lying awake in the old cot, while some kid cried about missing his mom.

When he’d told Davey about the comparison, the younger man had seemed less than excited about it. Jack’s memories about the boy’s home weren’t the happiest; they’d had long, late night conversations about it years ago, when they were still teenagers and Davey had wanted to know everything Jack would tell him.

Davey was worried that Jack’s childhood trauma would affect his feelings for the little girl, that Jack would start to resent her because she reminded him of the bad times.

“Like anyone could not love you,” Jack whispered later, rocking the infant carefully in his arms while he paced the nursery. “Your Papa is a smart guy. Probably the smartest person I know – don’t tell your Aunt Katherine I said that. But just because he’s smart doesn’t mean he’s always right.”

“You’re not turning her against me already, are you?”

Jack spun around to see Davey standing in the doorway, hair sticking up all over the place and his t-shirt rumpled from sleep.

“Nah, you’ll do that one all on your own,” Jack teased. “You didn’t have to get up, I got her just fine.”

Davey rolled his eyes, entering the room and holding out his arms. “You’ve gotten up with her every night this week. You should be exhausted, I can’t believe you’re still standing. Come on, hand her over.”

Jack reluctantly passed Davey the baby, falling back into the rocking chair in the corner of the room, nearly sitting on the giant bear Romeo had brought over a few days ago. Jack set the bear on his lap and wrapped his arms around it, resting his chin on the top. Now that he wasn’t moving, it hit him just how tired he actually was. He hid a yawn in the bear’s head and watching Davey resume the laps he’d been doing around the room earlier.

“I can’t get over how much she looks like you,” Davey told him, eyes scanning the little girl’s face.

Jack grinned, like he couldn’t quite believe it himself. “Lucky her, right? Imagine if she looked like you, poor girl.” He laughed at the pout that made a home on his partner’s face. “We’ll just have to use your swimmers for the next one, won’t we?”

“It’s barely been a month, don’t tell me you’re already thinking about more?”

Jack shrugged, his cheeks going red. “I was an only child. And the boy’s home, sure, I wasn’t alone anymore, but none of them were really  _family_ , you know? I don’t want that for her. She needs brothers and sisters who have her back, like you and Les.”

Davey nodded, his back to Jack at this moment in the rotation. Jack let his eyes flutter shut, using the teddy bear as his pillow.

“Jack?”

He opened one sleepy eye, struggling for a moment to focus his attention on Davey and the baby, before he hummed in acknowledgment.

“I love you.”

Jack grinned, squeezing the bear a little tighter. “Love you, too. Both of you.”


End file.
